Power Rangers: Underground/Episode 3: Red vs. Blue
In this episode of Power Rangers: Underground, Kyle refuses to accept Toby as the leader. They have to work Kyle has to work with Toby if the team can save the world. Story Back at the base, the rangers are doing a training montage. Toby sneaks up behind Brandon, and surprises him. He then faints, but he thinks he's dead. Toby: You guys ready. Cindy: Yes. Sally: Mm-hm. Brandon: Cheeseburger. Kyle: Whatever. Toby: Let's go. Split up! Brandon: Wait, what are we doing? Toby: BOO!! Brandon: AH! I've been hit! (SOBBING) Tell my mom I love her. (FAINTS) Toby: What is up with him? Sally: He's just a little...Short-sided. Kinda pretend-ish. Toby: Oh. (TURNS BEHIND) Huh? Sally: Surprise! She attacks him with her daggers, but he dodges them. Cindy runs up to him, and gets his hands trapped in the kangaroo grips. Cindy: Gotcha! Sally: Your mine! Toby ducks when Sally was ready to attack him. Know Sally and Cindy attacked each other, and are knocked to the ground. Toby: No I'm not! Cindy & Sally: Ow! (FALL TO THE GROUND) Huff...Puff...hf...pf. Toby: 3 down, 1 to go. Where's Kyle? The girls get up, Sally goes to Brandon to wake him up, and Cindy helps Toby find Kyle. He then drops down infront of Toby, trips him with his wolf lance, and flips him. After Brandon and Sally see that Toby was beaten by Kyle, and Toby compliments him for his strength, he walks away without putting up a smile. Sally: (Getting up) I'll get Brandon. Cindy: I tried looking for Kyle, but I somehow couldn't find him. Toby: Wanna get him with me? Cindy: Sure. (SEES KYLE) Toby look out! Toby: Huh? (AFTER GETTING KNOCKED DOWN) Woah, ow! Sally: Toby? Brandon: Whoa, he got knocked down good. Toby: (GETTING UP) Hey nice one man. (PUTS OUT HIS HAND) (AFTER KYLE LEAVES) What's his problem? Cindy: I guess he's upset about the whole being second-in-command. Toby: He's just upset about leadering? Brandon: That's not actually a real word. Toby: I already know that. Brandon: Well you were the one who had to surprise me in the back! Cindy: That's not part of this conversation Brandon! Sally: Can we quit the argument, and go now? Cindy & Brandon: Fine. The rangers leave the training room. Kit shows up and says they require a little bit more exercise. Kit: Hey guys. I've been checking your attacks and movements. Brandon, you need to be more quick, and you have to quit being easily attacked when someone surprises you. Sally and Cindy, try to time your attacks well. Toby, you gotta surprise the enemy physically, and try to dodge the enemy. And Kyle, you ca...Kyle? Where's he? Dogulus comes in and tells the rangers that Kyle is trying to prove he is a better leader, that he left to destroy one of Noise-Tanks cyborgs. Dogulus: Crew! Rangers: Yes sir. Dogulus: At ease. You guys are probably wondering where Kyle is. He's gone turbo. Toby: Turbo? Kit: It's an old expression meaning that a person leaves his or her base to follow their own ways or make an inspiration. Cindy: Wait, so Kyle's going AWOL?! Bulk and Sock come in. Bulk: Yeah at least we stay in the base at all times! Sock: Yeah! What he said. Dogulus: You guys only stay in the house because you're both scared of the Soundwaves. Bulk: No way! I ain't scared of them! Kit: Alright, I'll send one in. Bulk: Wait no. I didn't really mean it! I'm actually scared of it! AAAAAAHHHHHH! (JUMPS OUT OF THE ROOM) The rangers laugh and Sock chortles. Dogulus: You better move too Sock. Sock: Well actually... Dogulus: GRRRRR! Sock shrieks and runs away. Kit: You guys better find Kyle. Toby: Got it. The rangers run out. Outside of the base, one of Ratchet's robots, Dune Buggy, attacks civilians. Kyle then pops in and attacks Dune Buggy. Dune Buggy: Hey where's everyone going? Kyle: They're running from your hideous looks! Dune Buggy: Oooooh, a ranger! What ever shall I do? Oh I know, I'll blow you away!(BLOWS) Kyle: (DODGES) Ha! Missed. He is about to perform an uppercut on Dune Buggy, but he gets blown into a window. The rangers come in to support Kyle. While they are fighting Dune Buggy, Kyle pushes the rangers away to take down Dune Buggy himself. But that caused both of the rangers to be sucked into Dune Buggy's tornado. The rangers then walk up to Kyle and scold him for going turbo. Kyle: Whoa! Dune Buggy: Ha, Ha, Ha! Ready or not, here I come ranger! Toby: Hey! Break the wind robot! Cindy: (TO KYLE) Kyle! What's wrong with you?! You didn't have to go turbo you know! Sally: Let's just ignore him now, and let's morph! Toby: It's morphin' time! (WITH THE RANGERS) Go, go Underground! Let's go! (CHARGING AT DUNE BUGGY) Kyle: Comin' in! (PUSHES THE RANGERS AWAY) Brandon: Hey! You bruised my buttocks! Not...COOOOOL!!! Kyle: (GETTING HIT) WHOA! Dune Buggy: Come and get it rangers! (SUCKS THE RANGERS IN) Rangers: (SCREAM THEN STOP WHEN THEY HIT THE GROUND) Dune Buggy: Gotta run! (LAUGHS EVILLY AND ESCAPES) Toby: (GROANING GETTING UP) Ugh. He got away! Sally: We'll see him again. But more importantly, (TO KYLE) Why did you leave the base Kyle?! Brandon: Yeah Kyle! You shouldn't push someone to the ground to let them get their butt's bruised! Sally: (SMACKS BRANDON) Again, that is not part of the conversation Brandon. Brandon: Ow! Toby: Listen guys, maybe it wasn't his fault that he went off to fight that robot. Cindy: What so you mean? Toby: I guess he wanted to prove that he can be a leader too. Kyle then walks away and heads back to the base along with the rangers. Back at the building. Ratchet: Well what do ya think, your roboticness? Noise-Tank 4000: Impressive. But he didn't destroy the rangers completely. Alchemy: He created a bad robot. He's very mean. Noise-Tank 4000: Silence. I only make the decision. Ratchet, I think you require a free lancer. Ratchet: Oh, no need sir. Noise-Tank 4000: Too late. Here she comes. Ratchet: Uhhhh...She? Noise-Tank: She's a new creation of mine. Meet Android M. Android M walks in and is seen wearing the same clothes Tenaya 7 used to wear. Alchemy: Oh! She's pretty. Ratchet: She doesn't look dangerous! Android M then runs up to Ratchet, jumps into the air, lands on his shoulders, and gets ready to attack him, but he stops. Then she jumps up, and lands on the ground. Android M: You were saying? Ratchet: Umm...Looks can be deceiving. Noise-Tank 4000: (CHUCKLES) Glad you are impressed. If your robot loses, I will send Android M for the next mission. Ratchet: (SCOFFS) My robot won't lose. Back at the base, Dogulus is having a talk with Kyle for going turbo. Dogulus: Listen Kyle, I know you were disappointed that you didn't become the leader for the rangers, but you didn't need to go AWOL. Kyle: Yeah I know. I just wanted to prove that I can be a good leader for once. Dogulus: Being a leader is not that easy. It will have to take a lot of guts, courage, and strength to be one. You must also have control. Kyle: Now I know how Toby can control the gorilla zord. Dogulus: As for the zord that he controls. Kit knew he was a beginner, and Toby wasn't able to control the gorilla. Kit formed the megazord with his computer. Kyle: Wait, I thought- Dogulus: I did too. But he can't. The scene moves into Kyle's room. Toby comes in and knocks on the opened door. Toby: How'd it go? Kyle: (LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW AT THE BLUE SKY) Brutal. It turns out that I'm not fit to be a leader yet. Toby: Listen I know that you were disappointed that you weren't able to be a leader, also I think that maybe I can convince Dogulus that you can be the leader of the rangers. Kyle: You wouldn't understand. You can't change the old dogs mind. Toby: C'mon that can't be true. Kyle: Well it is. The alarm goes off meaning that Dune Buggy is back. Toby: Okay Kyle, enough moping around, and it's time to prove that you can be a leader. Kyle: Alright then. The rangers run out of the building and realize that Dune Buggy is far away. Dag comes in and helps ride the rangers to their destination point, and supports them in the fight. Cindy: Oh no, he's far from here. Sally: How are we going to get there? Brandon: I know, we can get moles and force them to dig us underneath Dune Buggy to surprise him! Sally: I don't think that would work Brandon. Dag: Anyone need a ride? Cindy: I'm in. Sally: Shotgun! Brandon: 2 seats on each side. I call the one in the back. Kyle: Comin' in! Toby: I don't know why there are 5 extra seats, but it's fine with me. They all jump in and Dag quickly speeds to the destination. Dag: Hold on tight! Cindy: Wait why do we need to- (WITH THE RANGERS) WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!! Dag: Here's our stop! Toby: That was awesome. The rangers get out and morph. Toby: Let's go rangers...And Dag. Ready! Rangers: Ready! Go, go Undergorund! Dag: I think it's time I joined in. Dag has his own morphing seen. He puts on his sweater, his jeans turn black, and he pulls his mask down. He then does a pose and says: Dag: Masked Rider! As the rangers fight Dune Buggy, here are some quotes in the battle: Dune Buggy: You rangers make me sick. I am Dune Buggy, master robot of hurricanes! Toby: Oh shut up will you?! Cindy: This guy just sneezed oil on me! EW! Sally: Hey, quit worrying on the oil, and worry on the robot. Brandon: Breathing rapidly is not good for you! Seriously, it's not good. Kyle: (IN HIS THOUGHTS) He's too strong! We need something stronger. (GASP) The ultimate weapon! Kyle runs to the rangers and tell them that they need to form the same weapon from before. Kyle: Guys listen. Remember that weapon from before? If I can distract him, you guys could have an opportunity to shoot him in the back. Toby: Good idea Kyle. Cindy: You're right. Sally: Should we do it? The rangers combine their weapons and form the ultimate weapon. As Kyle distracts Dine Buggy, the rangers got ready to fire. Kyle: Alright. 1, 2, 3, GO! (TO DUNE BUGGY) Hey, Dune Buggy, what kind of robot makes wind? Was that you farting? More Coming Soon... Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Underground